The high level shocks generated by launcher pyrotechnic separations are a problem that has been raised for a long time, and several devices have already been developed by the applicant to reduce these shocks:                Active systems that physically separate the payload from the rest of the launcher, like GSAD (Generic Shock Attenuation Device). Typically these devices are activated after the stages in which the main loads occur and therefore they are not valid for the attenuation of all the events like the fairing horizontal separations.        Passive systems that reduce the stiffness and the load path, like PSAD (Passive Shock Attenuation Device). These systems, however, have low load capability (up to 2000 kg).        Passive system devices that dissipate energy by the movement of a mass, like MFD (Modular Fitting Dummy).        
Another proposal is the system known as SASSA (Shock Attenuation System for Spacecraft and Adaptor).
These shock attenuation devices limit the level of shocks induced by the launcher pyrotechnical separations.
The shock induced by pyrotechnic separations of the stages of the launcher may induce damage to the equipments and instruments of the spacecraft.
In addition, low frequency vibrations due to the pressure oscillations inside the solid rocket boosters may be coupled with natural frequencies of the spacecraft, resulting in high load amplifications.
These problems lead to requalification and reinforcement of the equipments of the spacecraft, penalizing cost and mass.